<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>사랑해요, 我愛你, I love you (it's all the same to me) by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788451">사랑해요, 我愛你, I love you (it's all the same to me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note'>side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>brevityworks [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Coming of Age, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Reflection, Sort Of, Tbh their birthday just made me emo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yibo is serious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Wang Yi Bo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>brevityworks [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>사랑해요, 我愛你, I love you (it's all the same to me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a bad unicorn, and I was too lazy to research the exact dates and things. Anyways, I miss them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungyoun first meets Yibo when the other boy is 14, and he is 15, and the other boy is pretending not to cry but isn’t succeeding all too much because Seungyoun can hear the occasional sniffle, a tell-tale sign, and Seungyoun resists the urge to try and offer to find the other boy a tissue, instead looking straight ahead and continuing to practice his singing, pretending that he can’t see Yibo’s reflection in the mirror, working hard to blink back tears. He’s here to improve, to train and become an idol, not look after some kid he barely knows. That’s what he tries to tell himself anyways. But nevertheless, when Yibo comes back from the bathroom, there’s a pack of travel tissues sitting on the other boy’s bag.</p><p>It turns out Yibo is from China, has only two suitcases worth of things and a backpack, and speaks next to no Korean, barely able to string together enough words to get around.</p><p>☾</p><p>Seungyoun gets lumped into a group with Yibo and three other boys, and their days are filled with practice, practice, practice. No time to even breathe. And sometimes Seungyoun thinks he might be drowning, really drowning, finding himself gasping for air until he’s up like a bolt and wide awake, thrown back into a peeping morning through the windows, another night of falling asleep in the practice rooms, back up against the mirrors.</p><p>He doesn’t really think anything of it, needing to pick up all the pieces dancing alone well into the night, trying to get all his limbs to move the way he wants, putting them together with the other four boys during the day. Rinse, repeat.</p><p>“Hey, do you want help?”</p><p>Seungyoun looks up from where he’s breathing heavily, attempting to take a short break, hands on his knees, head hanging down, the sweat slicking the ends of his hair together, startled at the voice. He hadn’t heard the other boy come in, Yibo staring at him with widened eyes, slouching forward.</p><p>“Help?”</p><p>A head tilt. “The dance?”</p><p>Seungyoun watches dumbfounded as the other boy breaks out into the dance he’s been practicing for the last hour, making it flow perfectly in a way he hasn’t yet mastered.</p><p>They end up dancing until three in the morning, until Seungyoun’s muscles ache, his eyes drooping with the efforts of keeping awake, the thin thread of satisfaction running through him as his version finally mirrors Yibo’s. And for the first time, Seungyoun feels like they might be akin to friends by the end of all of it.</p><p>☾</p><p>Another exhausting night.</p><p>Seungyoun takes a swig from his water bottle in the corner, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a towel, grinning at Yibo half-passed out on the floor next to him, the other boy with his cap over his face, sprawled on the ground, taking a short break that turns into a nap. He doesn’t bother waking Yibo up, pressing on.</p><p>An hour or two later, and Seungyoun shakes the younger boy awake, Yibo rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. “Home?”</p><p>“Yes, home.”</p><p>Seungyoun lets Yibo lean on him walking back to the dorms, their shoulders jostling against each other.</p><p>☾</p><p>Seungyoun laughs, repeating the words in Chinese, delighted as Yibo gives in, watching the other boy reluctantly complete the request for aegyo, and the urge to pinch Yibo’s cheeks nearly overtakes him. Cute. The other boy complains to him later in the privacy of their practice rooms, entire face set into an expression of dissatisfaction. “Why? Wayo?”</p><p>“I love you. Saranghaeyo.” He sing-songs back, forming little finger hearts at the other boy, laughing as Yibo’s face pinkens in response, his mouth pursed in a pout.</p><p>And Seungyoun spends the rest of the night teasing Yibo for it, mimicking the younger boy’s embarrassed face.</p><p>☾</p><p>The second year they celebrate their birthday together, blowing out the candles simultaneously, Seungyoun watching as Yibo’s face is set aglow in the dim light, the smallest smile perking the corners of his mouth.</p><p>☾</p><p>Seungyoun decides to say fuck it after another long practice and orders them late night delivery at two in the morning, almost salivating when he forks over the money in exchange for fried chicken. Yibo gives a blissful sigh upon first bite, bringing a smile to Seungyoun’s face. They eat in silence for the most part, too worn out to say much, devouring the entire thing in under twenty minutes flat, and Seungyoun lets out a groan, stomach full, lying down on the floor, ignoring the stickiness of his shirt to his back.</p><p>When he turns to ask Yibo about giving up for the night, he finds the other boy breathing foggy circles into the mirror and mindlessly writing his name. Seungyoun pulls himself up into sitting and joins him, leaning in close to fog up the spot next to Yibo’s own, the younger boy making a small noise of surprise. Yibo. Seungyoun. Their areas start to meld together, Yibo making his bigger and bigger, patient breaths.</p><p>And Yibo quickly draws a small heart in between their names before the whole thing fades away.</p><p>Softly.</p><p>“Saranghaeyo.”</p><p>☾</p><p>It’s weird not having Yibo around after moving out of the dorms. Just, empty.</p><p>☾</p><p>Yibo’s dragging a suitcase out of their dorms when Seungyoun shows up for practice, and Seungyoun jokes. “Are you going on a trip?”</p><p>“I’m going back home, Seungyoun.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Seungyoun laughs. “You live here, Yibo.”</p><p>“No, back to China.”</p><p>The realization washes over him slowly.</p><p>“I love you. 我愛你.”</p><p>The kiss catches the corner of his lips, clumsy and hesitant. And Yibo needs to crane his head upwards to meet him, Seungyoun somehow now taller than he remembers. Or maybe Yibo’s shorter, he doesn’t know.</p><p>Seungyoun freezes.</p><p>And then Yibo’s gone, really gone.</p><p>☾</p><p>Yibo doesn’t pick up, but Seungyoun doesn’t mind, leaving a message instead.</p><p>“Yibo, it’s been a while. I miss you. 我想你.”</p><p>“Happy 24th Birthday to us.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The only thing they can't get back is time.</p><p>Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/sidestickienote">@sidestickienote</a><br/>CuriousCat: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote">@sidestickienote</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>